Used
by Highway Girl
Summary: Spinelli never feels used. One sided SpinLu... or is it? Tragically heartbreaking Spinelli warning... kind of happy near the end, though.


Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or anything related to General Hospital, which is the property of ABC and Disney.

**Used**

Spinelli was never a stupid person. In his hometown in Tennessee, he had the highest marks in Science and Math. Despite his reputation as the geeky drug guy, the teachers loved him. The school would use his stellar marks to appeal for grants.

Not that those grants ever actually went to school. Spinelli grew up in a town that worshiped High School football, the sport his brother excelled in. It didn't really bother him, though, that they would use his talents to fund something like football. He never felt used.

When he came to Port Charles, New York, it didn't take long until his computer skills were revealed. It started off small; in his freshman year, his roommate needed him to hack into an old girlfriend's bank records and personal online diary, now commonly called a blog.

Soon after that, Spinelli found himself hacking into the bank records of the entire dorms ex-girlfriends. It never bothered him. They would pat him on the back, give him a beer and tell him he was a good friend.

Of course, he wasn't anybodies friend. Spinelli was never the type of person to have very many friends. Sure, back in Tennessee he would hang out with the other "rejects". Teenagers, mostly too smart for their own good, partaking in drugs, alcohol and other worldly pursuits. They were, perhaps, the only people on earth who could be both high and drunk while still having a comprehendible conversation on post-modern literature and it's effects on the modern day youth.

He was accepted to many universities, all on scholarships, even some Ivy League schools. He couldn't afford to go to them, even with the scholarships. It wasn't like his family was poor or anything, but his brother had to get drafted and his sister needed designer clothes.

After Lorenzo Alkazar caught wind of his many talents, he offered him a tidy sum of cash to create a flash drive. It was supposed to be a quick job that would keep him in textbooks and pot for the next little while. That didn't work as well as it was supposed to.

He went on to be used by Sonny and Jason. They constantly needed his talents. The mob was quickly becoming interactive and computer driven and their previous computer guy, Stan, was starting to pull away. Stan wasn't afraid of them anymore. Spinelli was.

Finally, the next person to use him was the only one who really mattered, Lulu Spencer: The Blonde One. It began through threats and pleading. She wanted to prove her mother was innocent. No one knew why, after all, her mother was catatonic with little hope of ever recovering.

Spinelli began to take this adventure more seriously; after all, Dillon wasn't helping. He saw the whole thing as a movie. Lulu needed him. He was her only hope. That's when things started to turn for him. He was never really needed. There was always someone like him, someone good with computers who could do the same things. Lulu was the first person to ever need him. Maybe that's why he fell in love with her.

Lulu, too, didn't have any real friends. There was Georgie, her sort-of friend but no one knew why. Dillon, her friend who she manipulated into sleeping with her. There was also her cousin, Carly, but family doesn't count. Spinelli learned that a long time ago.

She began to confide in Spinelli, telling him things he didn't really want to know. How cute a _certain_ boy was, how nice _he_ was, how funny _he_ was. She would gush and giggle, forgetting about Spinelli and his feelings.

It bothered him, of course, but Spinelli would have made any sacrifice for her to be happy. For her to come to him. _The boy_ reminded her of her dad, strong and brave. Unfortunately, _he_ also inherited some of her father's foils. Six months into their relationship, _he_ bailed. _He_ transferred schools, packed _his_ things and left a note.

She, of course, came to Spinelli, like she always did. She would come to the penthouse every night to cry and eventually fall asleep in his bed. In the morning, she would bring him a coffee and a peck on the cheek before going to school. At night, it would happen again.

Lulu began to need him again. He was the only person who could ease his pain. He was the only person who could possibly understand. After all, he was her best friend. After all, he understood the heartache of unrequited love.

November past with no emotional trauma. Lulu began to get over _the boy_; she understood that unlike her father, _he_ wouldn't be coming back. She understood that _he_ was not the Luke to her Laura. Despite this, she still came to the penthouse and she still slept in his bed.

"You're the only person who really understands me," she would tell him late into the night, half way between sleep and awake. "You're my best friend." Spinelli would smile at her, his charming, goofy smile and peck her on her forehead.

He would fall asleep before her always. It was their routine. Long after his breathing slowed and he slipped away to dream land, Lulu would lean down and kiss his cheek. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she would whisper her secrets, knowing he couldn't hear her.

"I need you, Spin," she would whisper softly. "I love you."

--

Oh, god! How tragic! I broke my own heart writing this!

Sorry about the lack of one shots! I've been making SpinLu music videos the past couple days. I guess I can't do both.

Aren't you just begging for fluff right now? I totally am, and I wrote it!  Spinelli, noooo!

Anyway, please review!


End file.
